fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathaniel Crow (LoP)
Nathaniel Crow is a main character introduced in the First chapter of Leeches of Purity. A famous hunter of the Greyscale guild, Nathaniel and his Wife, Vera are titled the "Lustrous lovers of death". Appearance Appearing as a black-haired man in his mid to late 20s. He's noticeable for his anarchic dress sense: wearing a brown outdated hunting hat, along with matching leather boots and gloves, while also wearing a more up to date Grey Cloak. His ring finger also dons a bronze ring. Personality A boastful lover of battle, Nathaniel is proud of his hunting skills to the point of arrogance, sometimes leading him to underestimate opponents that even amateur hunters can handle. Loving to display his tracking/detective skills, his pride borders on vanity, as he takes care not to dirty his clothing despite that inevitably coming with his profession, claiming he'd be taking his wears for granted if he didn't. He also has a strong sarcastic streak when agitated, and can be casually threating when Vera is disrespected. These flaws and traits do lead others to underestimate him, making himself appear childish despite being exceptional at his career, especially to Vera who also puts up with his mischievous antics, sometimes to her own expense. Despite this, however, he truly cares for Vera, enjoying their playful banter and being the only person he trusts for emotional support, especially when it comes to his biggest fears which make him feel pathetic. Pre-Hunter While little is known of Nathaniel's life before his career as a hunter, it is known that he and Vera joined their representative guilds when they originally started. Post-Hunter The Brawler Looking through a Villiage for beast bounties, he and Vera stumbled across a poorly written one with a reward of 3 silvers. After finding the owner, Eddie, who ran a fighting ring, and listening to their mother, who was infuriated that they were the ones to be given it, he and Vera were briefed on the bounties details, learning the reward was savings for the mother's funeral and the bounty had a training spot in the woods. Upon learning of the bounty, rather than search for it straight away as Vera wanted, he convinced her to let him fight in the ring, on the condition he wouldn't mess around chasing the bounty. After humiliatingly defeating his opponent in the ring, they set off into the local woods and after bickering with Vera he found the training spot. After detailing the likely events that occurred and narrowing down the beast to be a Famp, he carried his wife up a distant tree as to avoid alerting the Famp, but also to keep his wife from interfering with his planned fistfight against it, against Vera's wishes. His wife now stuck, he fought the Famp barehanded one on one and nearly lost, forgetting the bounty had a history of not taking losing well until Vera shot it with his crossbow and finished it off. Furious at his actions, Vera began kicking/scolding him for his recklessness and disobedience, later being made to rest in a dirty Inn room for a day while also being punished by having to join her in church. Attempting to get out of it the next day, he admitted his faults, only for her to know what he was doing and strangle him with his own cloak as she reminded him that she could have fallen to her (temporary) death from the tree he left her him. Accepting he had no way out of it and genuinely being sorry for his actions, he followed her back to Eddie's home, only to see his mother had discovered how it was being paid. Listening to her scream and degrade Vera, Vera had to insist he before leave before he lost his temper, only to do so when he tried to suggest a trip to woods to star gaze as an apology and got hit with a stone thrown by Eddie's mother. Before he could suggest getting away, he then witnessed Vera throwing her into Eddie's home, cheekily reminding him only she hits him. She then took his offer and they both went into the woods. The Mysterious Villiage Tba. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of beasts. Relationships Vera Crow Being not only his wife but also fellow huntsman, Nathaniel greatly trusts and respects her. Though he does occasionally test her tolerance of his antics, they both frequently tease, playfight and poke fun at each other. Being the more mischevious of the duo, Vera does sometimes need to discipline him, violently if necessary and keep him on the right lines so he's not too side-tracked, though success varies. Despite their constant bickering however, it's clear it's all part of the fun for them. She is also the only person he trusts emotionally as he'll drop his usual sarcastic streak when he needs her support or when he feels he's pushed her too far. It's also shown he doesn't enjoy sleeping without her presence, cradling a pillow as a place-holder. Trivia * Nathaniel suffers from Blennophobia, the fear of slime. Category:Characters Category:Leeches of Purity Category:Leeches of Purity Characters Category:WalkerSniper